totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zapowiadam tobie wojnę...
Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - odcinek 15 Chris: W ubiegłym tygodniu na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki - do programu wrócili Gwen i DJ, a drużyny zostały połączone i każdy teraz liczy tylko na siebie. Powstały dwa sojusze. Wyzwaniem było spożycie ośmiu obrzydliwych posiłków. Geoff ze swoim stalowym żołądkiem zwyciężył i pojechał na koncert Madonny. Courtney wyznała miłość Tylerowi, po tym jak został wyeliminowany pośrednio dzięki niej. programie zostało jeszcze 11 zawodników. Co dziś czeka naszą ekipę i kto wyleci następny? Zapraszam na piętnasty odcinek Wyspy Totalnej Porażki!!! Eva: Jeżeli zamierzasz teraz cały czas płakać po nim, to możesz tak samo się pakować. Musisz być twarda, dać tym frajerom nauczkę. Musisz się na nich zemścić! Courtney: Możemy w końcu zacząć współpracować? Inaczej i ty i ja podzielimy los Tylera. Eva: Nawet musimy współpracować. My i Noah przeciwko całej reszcie. Ale damy radę, nie jesteśmy takimi ułomami, jak pozostali. Nie wiem, jak niektórym udało się dotrwać do połączenia. Courtney: Katie czy Heather... co one tutaj w ogóle robią? Eva: Albo Geoff. On nawet nie ma sojuszników, a gra nadal. Może pora go wykopać? Courtney: Nieee... raczej przeciągnąć go na naszą stronę. To samo trzeba zrobić z Duncanem, bo reszta już tworzy sojusz. Eva: Możemy namieszać w ich sojuszu, a w ten sposób każdy się tam z każdym pospina i my na tym skorzystamy. Courtney: I dojdziemy do finałowej piątki? Dobry plan. Eva: To pójdę o tym powiedzieć Noah. Katie: Szkoda, że nie głosowałyście na Courtney. Ona jest trudniejszą rywalką do pokonania, niż Tyler. Gwen: Jest, ale mówiłyśmy, że to ją może zaboleć bardziej, niż jej eliminacja. Katie: Jak teraz o tym myślę, to szczerze w to wątpię... :/ Courtney: Jeżeli taka jesteś mądra, porąbana gotko, to chętnie zobaczę twoje starania wyeliminowania mnie z gry. Zapowiadam tobie wojnę. ;) Gwen: Ach tak? Proszę bardzo. Nie mogę doczekać się, jak dzisiaj przegrasz i odpadniesz. Courtney: To nie ja wyląduje dzisiaj w domu, zapamiętaj to sobie! Gwen: Przekonamy się. Leshawna: Sama jesteś sobie winna, Tyler też był. Chcesz podzielić jego los? W porządku. Courtney: Nie z tobą aktualnie rozmawiam, baleronie. Leshawna: Przepraszam bardzo, ale panna z kołkiem w dupie nie powinna obrażać mnie od baleronów, wolę mieć mięśnie ud i pośladków, niż być płaska i spięta. Courtney: Te twoje mięśnie pośladków zajmują pół pokoju. Polecam ci dietę na zrzucenie parunastu kilogramów. Leshawna: Nie skorzystam, nie jest mi to potrzebne. A ty jeśli masz zamiar się awanturować, to spieprzaj do tego babochłopa. Heather: Dokładnie. Nikt cię tutaj nie chce, powinnaś w ogóle zrezygnować. Courtney: Nie poddam się bez walki, a już zwłaszcza nie przeciwko takim pewnym siebie atencjuszkom, jakimi jesteście wy wszystkie. Już wolę towarzystwo Evy i Noah, niż wasze. Spadam, elo. Heather: Adios! Courtney: Miarka się przebrała... dosyć miłej Courtney, jeszcze dzisiaj jedna z tych zdzir wyleci z hukiem! Heather: Przebywanie z Courtney jest bardzo irytujące... stała się tak samo okropna, jak ta zasrana Eva i jej przydupas i intrygant Noah. Teraz mamy już świętą trójcę. I tak sobie nie poradzą przeciwko ósemce. Noah: EJ! Nauczył cię ktoś pukania?! Eva: Pukania? Chyba tobie tego brakuje. Noah: Czego chcesz, babochłopie? Eva: Courtney w końcu zaczęła myśleć. Zdecydowała się na sojusz z nami. Musimy wciągnąć do nas Geoff'a i Duncana. Noah: Duncana?! Ty normalna jesteś?! Eva: A czy wyglądam na nienormalną?! -_- Noah: Poniekąd... Eva: EJ!!! Noah: Przecież Duncan głosował wczoraj na Courtney. Poza tym, to kretyn i pustak. Pamiętasz, jak mi dokuczał? Nie mam ochoty użerać się z nim. Eva: On będzie z nami w sojuszu, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. To nie ty ustalasz tutaj reguły, prawiczku. Noah: Nie zapominaj się, agresorko. -.- Noah: Czas wrócić do knucia i intryg. Długo się nie odzywałem, ale już mi się znudziło. Dzisiaj wreszcie wracam do formy. Ciekawe, który frajer lub frajerka mi podpadnie tym razem. Eva: Teraz pędzę do Duncana i Geoff'a. Nie ukrywam, że może być ciężko przekonać ich do siebie. Chris: Uwaga, zawodnicy! Zapraszam wszystkich na wyzwanie! Heather: Ech... ciekawe, co dzisiaj będziemy robić. Leshawna: Po takich torturach, jakie wczoraj doświadczyliśmy, powinni nam dać dzień przerwy. Eva: Dzień przerwy? Nie ma mowy, któraś z was, frajerki, musi odpaść. ;) Leshawna: Zamknij już ryj, obojniaku. Noah: Te... pyskata dziewucha z wielkim tyłkiem i gigantycznym biustem, znów szukasz zaczepki? Leshawna: JA?! CZŁOWIEKU, OGARNIJ DUPĘ!!! Gwen: Daj spokój, pewnego dnia karma go dopadnie i wtedy będzie płakał. ;) Leshawna: Masz rację, nie warto się wyprowadzać z równowagi takiemu wymoczkowi. ^^ Noah: Ulana krowa. Leshawna: Złośliwy kościotrup. Chris: Dzisiaj pogramy sobie w "Kto pierwszy spęka?", kochani śmiałkowie! Jesteście na to gotowi? Duncan: Pewnie to będzie coś zabójczego. Już do tego przywykliśmy. Chris: Nie mylisz się, Duncanie! Zasady są następujące. Zostaniecie poddani szalonym wyzwaniom, tak trudnym, że niektórzy nasi stażyści wylądowali przez nie w szpitalu! Na wykonanie każdego zadania macie 10 sekund. Gracz, który wykona wyzwanie - przechodzi dalej i wybiera następnego zawodnika. Ci, którzy wymiękną, wypadają. Gra będzie się toczyła aż do ostatniego, który nie wymięknie. Będziemy kręcić kołem fortuny. Kto będzie pierwszą ofiarą? Chris: Duncan! Stary, za chwilę przekonasz się, co to znaczy tortura! Hehe! Duncan: Kurde... już mi się to nie podoba. Duncan: Jeśli znów wylosują mi zjedzenie jakiegoś syfu, to odmawiam. Chris: Twoim zadaniem będzie... wejście do beczki pełnej pijawek! Duncan: Ja pier... serio?!\ Chris: Szefie! Chris: Duncan, zapraszam! Duncan: Urgh... dobra, to tylko 10 sekund. Wytrzymam. Duncan: AAAAAA! Chris: No niestety Duncan, nie wytrzymałeś, więc odpadasz z gry! Następną osobą będzie... Noah! Zobaczmy, co dla ciebie mamy. Noah: "Super". Noah: Duncan nie dał rady? To dobrze, teraz możemy mu wcisnąć, że chcą się go pozbyć, bo jest twardym przeciwinikiem. Chris: Żółwi hokej! Będziesz stał na bramce bez żadnych zabezpieczeń, a szef będzie strzelał karne używając do tego najgroźniejszych, krwiożerczych żółwi! Musisz wytrzymać 10 sekund! Noah: Chore... Eva: PAMIĘTAJ, ŻEBY NIE PRZEGRAĆ!!! Noah: Ta, już widzę, jak daję radę... DJ: Przynajmniej się ciebie pozbędziemy. Noah: Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. :) Chris: Imponująco! Przechodzisz dalej i wybierasz następną ofiarę! Noah: DJ! I oby dostał coś strasznego! ;) DJ: Jak on mnie wkurza... podstępny lamus. Noah: Patologiczny mięśniak niech to spieprzy i będzie o jednego debilnego konkurenta mniej. Po co on w ogóle wracał? -.- Chris: Twoim zadaniem będzie... "Skunksowy Tor Przeszkód"! Będziesz musiał przez 10 sekund przeskoczyć 5 kamieni i dać się "popsikać" każdemu skunksowi. DJ: Jezusie... zaczadzę się. ;-; Noah: I dobrze ci tak. DJ: Przymknij się, bo tam podejdę i zarobisz! Chris: Zaczynaj. Chris: No to wszystko jasne, DJ już odpadł. Noah, wybierz kolejną ofiarę. Noah: GWEN! :) Gwen: Palant... Chris: Gwen, twoim zadaniem będą tortury muzyką relaksacyjną! Gwen: O Matko Boska... tylko nie relaksacyjna muzyka... O_O Chris: Widzę, że większość nie daje rady, heh. Noah, kto dalej? Noah: Teraz Heather! ;) Heather: A niech cię gęś kopnie. -.- Chris: Heather, ty będziesz musiała... zostać porażona węgorzami elektrycznymi! Heather: CO?! POGRZAŁO CIĘ DO RESZTY?! Chris: To tylko 10 sekund, wytrzymasz! Hahaha! Heather: Psychol! Heather: AAAAAAA! ZABIERZ TO ODE MNIE!!! Chris: Mhm... no cóż, kruszycie się szybciutko... Noah, kto następny? Noah: Hmm... Leshawna! ;) Leshawna: Pfff... ja dam radę. Chris: Leshawno, ty będziesz musiała... stoczyć walkę z yeti! Leshawna: Z... czym?!?! Chris: No z yeti. Wielka stopa. Leshawna: Ty masz nie równo pod sufitem! Nie zrobię tego! Kategorycznie odmawiam. >:( Chris: Jak sobie chcesz... szybka rozgrywka dla Noah. Wyeliminowałeś już trzy osoby. Kto kolejny? Noah: Teraz Katie. ;) Katie: Wiedziałam. Katie: Jestem ciekawa, co dla mnie wylosują. Jeżeli coś podobnego do walki z wielką stopą, to dziękuję za taką grę. Chris: Katie... dla ciebie wylosowaliśmy 10 sekund z rojem pszczół na ubraniu! Katie: O matko święta, słucham?! Noah: Tylko nie mów, że nie dasz rady. :') Katie: Żebyś się nie zdziwił... -.- Katie: Jeżeli ja przegram, to cała nadzieja pozostanie w Trencie... chcę tego uniknąć. Noah: Eliminowanie ich z wyzwania jest tak banalne, jak mnożenie 2*2. Katie: HA! I kto jest kozakiem? xD Heather: Jestem naprawdę pod wrażeniem Katie. Katie: Heh, dzięki. Chris: Katie, twardzielko! Teraz musisz wybrać kolejną ofiarę! Katie: Wybieram Evę. ;) Katie: Powodzenia. :) Eva: Spierdalaj, patyczaku. Chris: Evo, dla ciebie wylosowaliśmy... uścisk węża! Eva: Będe musiała uściskać węża przez 10 sekund? Chris: Nie, on ciebie. ;) Eva: Że jak?! Chris: Boa dusiciel będzie cię ściskał przez 10 sekund. Eva: Chyba go solidnie pojebało. Eva: HA! I co ty na to frajerko?! Katie: Nie zesraj się tylko. Chris: Eva, kogo wybierasz do następnej zabawy? Eva: Trenta. Niech się ośmieszy i wylatuje. Trent: Jeszcze zobaczymy. Chris: Trent, dla ciebie wylosowaliśmy... depilowanie dziurek nosa! Trent: Może jeszcze klaty? Eva: Tobie to i czegoś innego się przyda. Trent: Mów za siebie. Trent: Ech... ała... Chris: Trent, kogo wybierasz do następnego wyzwania? Trent: Courtney... ała. Courtney: Domyśliłam się. Tylko ja i Geoff jeszcze nic nie robiliśmy. Chris: Courtney, dla ciebie przygotowaliśmy... wrzącą maseczkę z pianek! Courtney: Oooo... przynajmniej wygładzę sobie skórę na twarzy. Courtney: Trafiło mi się chyba jedno z najłatwiejszych "tortur", także wytrzymam i zmierzam po zwycięstwo. Chris: Do wyboru został już tylko Geoff, więc... no chodź. Geoff: Uhuhu, ciekawe co mi się trafi! Chris: Wylosowaliśmy dla ciebie... zjedzenie jak największej ilości lodów! Geoff: SUPER! <3 Noah: Poważnie?! -.- Eva: To nie fair! Ja musiałam walczyć z yeti, a on po prostu ma zjeść lody?! Ty jesteś psychiczny!!! Geoff: MÓJ MOZG!!! AAAAA!!! Chris: Szefie? Chris: Dobrze... Geof nie przeszedł, więc w drugiej rundzie zmierzy się piątka pozostałych! Noah, Katie, Eva, Trent i Courtney! Katie: Oby udało mi się wygrać. Na tym etapie immunitet jest niezwykle ważny. Trent: Liczę na swoje zwycięstwo. W innym wypadku mogę czuć się zagrożony. Eva: Już jesteście przegranymi, mówię wam. Katie: Ten się śmieje, kto się śmieje ostatni. Courtney: Napewno nie będziesz to ty. Trent: Ty też nie. Noah: A ty lepiej milcz, głąbie. Trent: Goń się leszczu. Chris: Jako pierwsza będzie startować Courtney. Wylosowaliśmy dla ciebie... zgolenie przez szefa piłą mechaniczną! Zrobi to w 10 sekund! Courtney: O NIE, NIGDY!!! JUŻ I TAK MI UROSŁY DO ŁOPATEK!!! NIE DAM MU ICH OGOLIĆ!!! >:( Chris: W takim razie wypadasz. Jedziemy dalej. Courtney: URGH!!! Eva: No to co Trent? Twoja kolej na eliminację i moją wygraną! Trent: Zobaczymy, jeszcze będziesz sie wściekać. Chris: Trent! Ponieważ to ostatnie zadanie, jeżeli je wykonasz, to wygrasz, jeżeli nie, to Eva wygra! Trent: W takim razie wygram, nieważne co to będzie. Chris: Ostatnim zadaniem jest... taniec z niedźwiedziem na kłodzie! Trent: Co proszę?! Leshawna: Co niedźwiedzia na czym?! Chris: Już wyjaśniam. Musisz utrzymać się na kłodzie poruszając się. Na przeciw ciebie będzie się poruszał niedźwiedź. Jeżeli dasz radę, immunitet należy do ciebie! Chris: TRENT ZWYCIĘŻYŁ! IMMUNITET JEST TWÓJ! Trent: O TAK, HURRA! :D Eva: MOWY NIE MA!!! >:( Trent: Przegrałaś, luzerko! :) Chris: O Boże... Trent, jesteś dzisiaj bezpieczny, ale nie będziesz mógł dzisiaj uczestniczyć w głosowaniu. Natomiast reszta migusiem na głosowanie! Widzimy się wieczorem na ceremonii! Trent: I co Eva? Wygrałem, a ty przegrałaś. Obyś dzisiaj wyleciała! :D Eva: Ten program to syf. Ja powinnam była wygrać, a nie ten leszcz. Cóż, pozostaje mi chronić swój tyłek i przeciągnąć Duncana i Geoff'a na swoja stronę. Wtedy razem z Courtney i Noah będzie po 5 głosów na Gwen, Heather lub Leshawnę. Eva: Słuchajcie. Jesteście na wylocie, każdy poluje na was, bo nie macie sojuszników. Duncan: I co w związku z tym? Eva: To, że ja mogę was ocalić. Jeżeli zagłosujecie tak, jak ja, Courtney i Noah, to oboje zostaniecie. W przeciwnym razie, niestety będzie po jednym z was. Drugi dołączy do niego następnym razem. Geoff: A na kogo głosujecie? Eva: Na Gwen/Heather/Leshawnę. Ten ich sojusz trzeba zniszczyć. Duncan: Intryga, co? Hm... w sumie lepiej trzymać z kimkolwiek, niż grać solo. Geoff: Ja jeszcze się zastanowię. Eva: Ostrzegam, że jeżeli mnie nie posłuchacie, to oboje źle skończycie. Do zobaczenia na ceremonii. ;) Eva: Powinno poskutkować. Duncan: Sojusz z babochłopem, kołkiem w dupie i lizusowatym frajerem? Ta gra to coraz większa komedia. XDDD Geoff: Naprawdę mogę wylecieć? Nie chcę się jeszcze żegnać z tą wyspą. Podoba mi się tu. :/ Chris: Witajcie uczestnicy. Przed nami kolejne eliminacje. Ekipa kurczy się do coraz mniejszej. Już za 10 minut zostanie was dziesiątka z dwudziestu dwóch. Ciekawe, kto dołączy do przegranych. Oddaliście już głosy i podjęliście decyzje. Tradycyjnie kto otrzyma piankę, zostaje. Trent, tobie mogę ją wręczyć już teraz, ponieważ zdobyłeś immunitet. Trent: I to mi się podoba. ^^ Chris: Z programem na pewno nie pożegnają się dziś... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Geoff... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Duncan... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... DJ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Leshawna... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Katie... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Gwen... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Noah... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Eva. Chris: Zagrożeni eliminacją są - Courtney, ponieważ naraziła się połowie oraz Heather, która naraziła się drugiej połowie. O eliminacji zdecydował 1 głos. Stosunek głosów wynosił 4-3-2-1. Duncan: Zagłosowałem na tego padalca Noah. To on jest tutaj największym kłopotem, trzeba go zlikwidować. Trent: Zagłosowałem na Evę, wredna furiatka... powinna już dawno wylecieć. Katie: Eva - wypierdalaj. Mam cię serdecznie dość, chodząca wścieklizno. Chris: Ostatnia pianka tego wieczoru wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Courtney!!! Heather: CO?! CO?! COOOOOOO?! Courtney: GÓWNO. XD Heather: Zagłosowaliście na mnie?! NA MNIE?! Noah: I co taka zszokowana?! Sama sobie zasłuzyłaś. ;) Heather: Wiesz ty co... nie odzywaj się do mnie karle. Obyś ty i te twoje dwie łajzy wreszcie wylecieli. -.- Katie: Trzymaj się, szkoda, że odpadasz. Gwen: Noo... trzeba to było rozegrać inaczej. Heather: Już nic na to nie poradzimy. Życzę wam powodzenia. Niech wygra ktoś normalny. Leshawna: Masz to jak w banku. xD Chris: No to co? Zostajecie w 10! Co wydarzy się następnym razem? I kto straci szansę na wygranie miliona baksów? Dowiecie się już w kolejnym odcinku Wyspy Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Cocosanki Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - Odcinki